Black Panther & Hulk: Heroes United
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: Bruce Banner is laying low in Wakanda, hiding out from his archenemy, Ross. He soon discovers what Wakandan really is and is drawn into it. When Klaue and Ross team up, Bruce and T'challa must unite to save the world.


**I firgured I'd write this because Hulk and Black Panther are favorite characters and their actors are such great friends.**

* * *

Dr. Bruce Banner/ The Hulk was hiding out from his archenemy; General Thaddeus Ross. He had made his way to Wakanda. Where he planned to lay low. He actually enjoyed hiding out in third world countries because no one knew who he was. He helped cure the sick and was thanked for it.

Bruce was currently in the middle of his breathing exercises. His eyes glowed green but The Other Guy didn't come out. He held one of his hands up, continuing to focus on control, causing it to turn green and grow from the wrist down. He smiled, looking at his now Hulked-out hand. "It worked."

Suddenly, a Wakandan began coughing harshly. Men gathered around him. One looked at Bruce, speaking Wakandan. "You're a doctor. Please help. Please!"

Bruce snapped out of his concentration, causing his hand to revert back to normal. He had studied a year of Wakandan history at Culver University. He had learned to speak the language, thinking one day it would come in handy. Looks like he was right. He looked at the men, speaking Wakandan. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

He walked over to the man quickly investigating the issue. The man appeared to be chocking on something. Bruce quickly began doing CPR. Few minutes had passed and the man had spit a piece of food. He sat up and looked over at Bruce. He stuck out his hand, speaking Wakandan. "Thank you. You saved my life. I am in your debt. I am W'kabi."

Bruce took his hand, shaking it. He then spoke in Wakandan. "You're welcome. Just happy to help out."

"How you do our language?" W'kabi asked.

"Oh I studied it in college," Bruce answered.

"Well I thank you again," W'kabi told him. "Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere at the moment," Bruce told him.

"That's where you're wrong," a voice told him.

Bruce, W'kabi, and the few other turned to the voice.

It was a group men who appeared to be members of The United States Army.

"I'm Litenuant Jack Richards," Jack told him. "I was sent by General Thaddeus Ross to retrieve you. Don't want to keep him waiting. Come on or are we going to have to do this the hard way?"

"This is no way I'm going to just be hand delivered to Ross," Bruce told him. "If he gets control of The Hulk, it'll be war and death."

Jack sighed in annoyance. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way." Jack and his men all pointed guns at Bruce. "Last chance, Banner. Are you coming to come willingly?"

"That's not going to happen," Bruce told him. He then turned to W'kabi and the few other Wakandans, speaking Wakandan. "You guys should get out of here. I'm sorry I got you guys into this."

"Nonsense," W'kabi told him. "I told I am in your debt." He then turned to the other Wakandans. He spoke in Wakandan. "Shields!"

W'kabi and his men all grabbed the ends of their capes, activating their vibranium shields.

"Fire!" Jack commanded.

Jack and his men all fired their guns at them. W'kabi and his men used their shields to deflect the bullets. They then pulled out their swords, attacking Jack and his men. One of W'kabi's men used his vibranium blade to stab one of Jack's through the heart, killing him.

Bruce took a deep breath and allowed The Other Guy to take control. The Hulk grabbed one of the soldiers, throwing them into a tree, killing him. The Hulk then kicked another soldier into a large boulder, cracking it, and killing him. The Hulk roared before continuing bash the soldiers.

After W'kabi's men had defeated the last of Jack's men W'kabi had congratulated his men on their victory. Jack appeared behind him, pointing his gun at his head. "Any last words?"

Right before Jack could pull the trigger, The Hulk grabbed him by his legs, swinging him around, bashing him against the ground, killing him. Jack layed on the ground dead. The Hulk soon calmed down, reverting back to Bruce Banner. Bruce layed there on the ground, unconscious.

"What will we do with the outsider?" One of W'kabi's men asked.

"Take him to the king," W'kabi answered.

* * *

 **I know this chapter kind of sucked. I promise I'll try to make the next one better.**


End file.
